Raspberry
by TheBlackKid
Summary: Chinastu learns something about Akari that makes her rethink her thoughts of her being "pure". Rated M for swearing and some sexual humor.


**Raspberry**

By TheBlackKid

Hello. Chinastu here. And I'll be the one narrating this story for you guys. It's going to be a fun read. Mainly because…

…

A-Actually, I have no idea what this one's about. It's all completely blind to me. I don't even know why it's named "Raspberry". Such a weird name for a story.

But who cares? I finally get my own spotlight for once. And thankfully, Kyouko isn't here to ruin this intro. That attention-seeking who-

***SMACK***

Ow!

Watch it, Chinastu. Just because this is a Rated-M story, doesn't mean you can go wild with the cursing.

_Ugh._ Fine, Ayano.

Wait, this is a Rated-M story?! For real?! Yes! It's about fucking time!

Sakurako!

Aw, come on! Sakurako can say fuck right out of the blue but I can't call Kyouko a whore?! How is that fair?!

That really isn't fair. We have free speech, don't we? We should be allowed to yell out fucks and shits and call Kyouko a whore!

Right?!

Wait, how am I a whore?! I'm still a virgin!

**Will everyone just shut up already?! **Let's just start the story before we get pulled off the site!

_***sigh***__ Fine._

_***sniff***__ A-Ayano…d-do you think I'm a whore?_

No, Kyouko. You're pure in my eyes.

Yay! Thanks, Ayano!

_Suck up._

_Suck up._

What was that?

Nothing, Ayano.

Anyway…this brand-new story, narrated by me, starts right now! I hope you enjoy, everyone!

* * *

It started out as a normal morning at school. I was walking through the halls getting to class before the late bell rang. I was able to make it on time. And saw that Akari was already there.

"Morning, Akari."

"Oh. Good morning, Chinastu. Decided to keep your hair down?"

"Yeah. I thought it'll be a one-time thing. But after looking in the mirror a lot, I might just keep it like this."

"I see. Looks good on you."

"_***giggle***_ Thanks, Akari." I said with a smile.

"Seems like it's going to be a good day, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Seems like it. Although there's still…"

"**Hey-O! You sons of bitches!**"

"…Sakurako." I said with a sigh under my breath.

Everyone looked at Sakurako as she basically just called the entire class a bitch. Some girls were blushing with embarrassment. While others were pissed off to the point where they just wanted to punch her.

***POW***

"Ow! What the hell, Boob-chan?!"

Thankfully, there's Himawari for that.

"What do you think? You can't just walk into class and call everyone here a bitch. **And quit calling me Boob-chan!**"

"Eh? Why not? Technically, we're all bitches. Female dogs, you know."

"But we're not dogs. And people take offense to that."

"Really? People take offense to being called a bitch?"

"**Yes. We do.**" The rest of the class unitedly said in anger.

_This is one of the bad reasons for going to an all-girls school._

"Aw, come on. You girls are overreacting. You agree with me right, Akari?"

"Uh…I rather not say, Sakurako." Akari said while rubbing the back of her head.

"_Akari, you kind soul._" Myself, Himawari, and the entire class whispered in pure gratefulness and self-pity.

"**H-Hey!**" Sakurako felt insulted.

Ironically.

"Alright, everyone. Settled down and take a seat." The teacher said as she walked into the classroom.

"Yes, Sensei." We all said.

"Hey, yo! Teach!"

"What, Ohmuro-san?"

"Can I ask you something? If I called you a bitch, would you get offended?"

…

…

***BONK***

"Ow!"

"Does that answer your question?" Sensei asked after throwing a piece of chalk at Sakurako. The rest of the class laughed it off. Before starting the lessons for the day.

***LUNCHTIME***

"_Gah. I think Teach left a bruise on my head._" Sakurako whined as she kept rubbing the spot on her head that Sensei threw the chalk at.

"Honestly, you deserved it." Himawari said.

"Big time." I added.

"What? How?"

"Do we really need to explain it again?"

"Well, like I said. Technically, we're all bitches. Ain't that right, Akari?"

"S-Seriously. Why do you keep asking me?" Akari asked.

"Just drop it already, Sakurako." Himawari said.

"Fine. I give. _For now._" I heard Sakurako whisper that last part to herself. But I didn't bother with it. I just wanted to eat.

Speaking of eating, my older sister Tomoko has been making my lunch as of late. Something about wanting to be a good cook before she became a wife. When I asked who's wife, all she said was "someone".

I'm pretty sure this "someone" is Akane. But knowing Tomoko, she's never going to admit it.

Moreover, the stuff she makes are surprisingly really good. I can tell that she really wants to be a good cook. I can really taste her efforts.

Though, one thing I wish she would improve on, or in this case stop, was…

"Ew. Gross. I got a raspberry in my rice."

"A raspberry?" The others asked.

"Tomoko's been making my lunch for the past few days and she keeps putting raspberries in my food."

"Do you not like raspberries, Chinastu?" Himawari asked.

"No. I think they're gross, messy, and sticky. Plus, they remind me of blood."

"What type?" Sakurako asked. "A? B? AB? O?"

"Wh-Who cares what type?! It's gross all the same!"

"Geez, Chinastu. There are people out there who could really use the info. Such insensitivity."

"**Look! Do you want the raspberry, or not?!**" I was starting to get annoyed.

"Nah. I'm good."

"I'm on a diet." Himawari said.

"I'm actually allergic." Akari said.

"Huh?" We all looked at Akari with looks of confusion and amazement.

"Akari, you're allergic to raspberries?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am. Been that way since I was 2."

"Woah…" Sakurako said.

"What happens when you eat a raspberry?" Himawari asked.

"Um, well…I actually don't know."

…

…

"What?" We all asked.

"Well, for some reason…whenever I eat a raspberry, I lose all memory of ever eating it. Plus whatever happens after doing said action. I would always pass out and then wake up sometime later in a bed with a big chunk of my memory missing. It's rather odd."

The rest of us couldn't find a way to respond to such a statement.

"Well…at least that's what Akane tells me." She then added.

"A-Akari…"

***INSERT CLASSIC JAPANESE SCHOOL BELL CHIME HERE***

"Huh. Lunch is over." I said. "Guess I'm throwing away this raspberry then."

But before I could do that, Sakurako took the raspberry from my lunch box and started squishing it. Its juices leaking out and getting all over the floor, her uniform, and mostly her fingers.

"Wow. You're right, Chinastu. It does look like blood. Here, let me touch you."

"**N-No! St-Stay back! G-Get away from me!**" I started shouting in fear.

"Come on. It's just one simple touch. And who knows. _Maybe we can make out with it if this goes well. __***giggle***_"

"**S-S-Sakurako!**" I started blushing.

***POW***

"_Ouchie._"

"Knock it off, you idiot." Himawari said after hitting Sakurako in the head.

…

"You know. In a way, it does look like blood."

"Shut up, Akari." Himawari and I said to her.

* * *

After school came by and now Akari and I were heading to our club like we do every day.

Yes, our unofficial, non-existent club that used to be the Tea Ceremony Club. But now it's basically an illegal one ran by a certain blonde idiot that I cannot stand.

…

No, not Sakurako. The other one.

"_***sigh***_ I wonder what crazy and nonsensical thing Kyouko's going to have us do today." I said to Akari.

"Probably something that only involves you three and I get left out again. With my "lack of presence" being the excuse like all the other times. How did I get stuck with such a thing?"

"Oh, come on, Akari. You're overreacting a bit much. You don't have a lack of presence."

"Oh, really? What about all those times I get marked absent when I'm sitting in clear view?"

"You're overreacting."

"What about all those times I keep getting left behind whenever we go on class trips?"

"You're overreacting."

"What about the whole _Akarin!_ thing?"

"Okay, to be fair, you're the one who started that."

"Yeah, but…"

"Seriously, Akari. You're letting this "no presence" thing get you paranoid over nothing. All those times were just accidents. Nothing more, nothing less."

Akari didn't look too sure about it. But she eventually gave in as she grew a small smile on her face.

"Yeah. I guess you're right, Chinastu. Maybe I am getting paranoid."

"See? Nothing to worry about. You just continue to be yourself, Akari." I replied with a smile of my own.

…

"You know…I find it kinda odd."

"Huh? Find what odd?" I asked her.

"When we first met, you couldn't care less about what I did as long as Yui was involved in some way. But now, with our second year in middle school almost over, you're like my only best friend. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"U-Uh…w-well…" I stuttered.

Okay, before I answer this question…I-I have to confess something. I know that everyone knows me as the crazy girl who's lustfulness for Yui can get (and is) creepy as hell.

But recently, I've been…thinking it over a bit. As in…I'm having second thoughts about it. I mean, as much as I think that Yui is smart, mature, wise, and pretty…

…

When it comes to love, she's a total dumbass.

I-I don't mean that in the cruelest way possible. It's just…despite me making it more and more clear every damn day, even saying "**I love you, Yui!**" right in front of her damn face, she still hasn't figured it out.

And the longer I try to be patient with her, the more it really starts to hurt.

With no one else to talk about this, I always went to Akari. Her motivational speeches were always so good. They kept giving me the little push I needed to get my love across Yui's hollow head.

Which is why I'm afraid to tell her…that I had since given up on Yui. And lost all romantic feelings for her.

And I'm even more afraid to tell her…that these romantic feelings…

…

…A-Are now for her.

I-I don't know why I'm so afraid all of a sudden. It was no problem saying it to Yui. How come with Akari, it's somehow the most difficult thing to do in my life?

Love likes to screw with me, doesn't it?

"I-I just…like being your friend, Akari. That's all." I said after thinking of an excuse.

"That's it?"

"Yep. That's it."

…

"Why do I feel like there's more to that?"

"You're overreacting." I said with a nervous smile.

* * *

"Huh. Looks like we're the first ones here." Akari said as we both entered the clubroom.

"Yeah, it seems so."

_Yes! Some peace and quiet before Ms. Loudmouth shows up!_

"How's about we have some tea, Akari?"

"Sure. I can go for some tea. Especially yours, Chinastu. The way you make it is so good."

"_Gah!_ R-Really now? Th-That's really nice to say, Akari." I stuttered.

"Hey, Chinastu. Why are you blushing?"

"M-Me? Bl-Blushing? Hahahaha. You're funny, Akari. You joker, you. I'll go make that tea."

"Uh…okay(?)." Akari looked at me like I was a mental weirdo as I went into the mini kitchen to make the tea.

_Damnit, Akari. Sometimes you're too pure for your own good._

I'm sure you all know how I'm able to make such great tea. From my sister _**yadda-yadda**_ I wanted to join the Tea Ceremony Club _**blah-blah**_ and now I'm a member of the Amusement Club. You've heard it a thousand times before. So I'm not going to bore you with it again. Be thankful for that.

"Here you go, Akari." I said as I gave Akari a cup of tea. I then joined her as we both took a sip of tea together.

"_Mmm! So good!_ I really do enjoy your tea, Chinastu. It's the best ever."

"Th-Thanks, Akari. Th-That means a lot coming from you." I said. This time, trying to hide my blushed face.

"It also makes it special since we're the only ones here."

_Sp-Special?!_

"Y-Yeah, it does. It feels so relaxing what with how there's no…"

"**CHINA-CHAN!**"

"_***sigh***_ Kyouko."

I then felt a huge force as her body crashed into mine. Squeezing and hugging me to the point where I couldn't breathe.

This is somehow normal.

"_K-Kyouko! G-Get the hell off me!_" I tried yelling while also trying to get this wild animal off me.

"_**Aw! But I missed you, my little China-chan! I dreamt of cuddling you and holding you!**_"

She then got closer to my ear.

"_And I even dreamt of doing dirty things with you, China-chan._" Kyouko whispered into my ear while slowly reaching her hand towards my panties.

"_**Gah! P-P-P-Pedo alert!**_"

***POW***

"Kyouko, stop trying to rape Chinastu!" Yui yelled after hitting Kyouko in the head.

"Yui, I cannot believe you. Thinking I could rape Chinastu. It was all consensual right, China-chan?"

"**Like hell, it was!**" I shouted with rage.

"Aw, you're just saying that."

"**Seriously! Just what the hell is wrong with you?!**"

"_Everything._" I heard Yui whisper. For some reason, though, Kyouko didn't hear it.

"Are you okay, Chinastu?" Akari asked me.

"_***sigh***_ Yeah I'm okay, Akari. Just a bit worked up."

"I see."

"Huh? Akari? When did you get here?" Kyouko asked.

"**I-I was here the whole time! I was even here before you!**"

"Really? I didn't notice. Probably because of your non-existent presence. You should really work on getting that fixed."

"_Screw you._" I heard Akari whisper. And I was shocked to hear that as well. As I've never heard her curse before.

"Huh? Did you say something? I wasn't paying attention."

"_***sigh.**_ Nothing."

_I feel you, Akari. I feel you greatly._

"So, what were you two doing before that mess started?" Yui asked.

"Just drinking some tea that I made. You guys want some?"

"Sure. Thank you, Chinastu."

"All that hugging did make me a little _thirsty_." Kyouko added.

"Why do I feel like she meant that in a sexual way?" I asked.

"Because she probably does." Yui said.

"Wait, I don't get it. How can being thirsty be sexual?" Akari asked.

"Well basically…"

***POW***

***POW***

"It's nothing, Akari." Yui and I both said after hitting Kyouko in the head.

Needless to say, she was left confused about the whole thing.

* * *

Kyouko eventually regained consciousness while the rest of us were drinking tea. And she didn't say anything during that, either. Probably feared getting hit in the head again.

The three of us talked about whatever came to mind. School, home, what we saw on TV one night. The topics can get very random at times.

Granted, not "Lucky Star" random. But still random enough.

"S-Sorry I'm late, everyone. I got held up." This was the voice of one Sachiko Ichiko. A girl in the same class as Akari and I. She's the newest member of our (unofficial) club thanks to us convincing her to join during her first day.

"_Sa-chi-ko-chan._" Kyouko said in a somewhat disturbing and/or sexual tone.

"_Tch!_"

"_I…._**MISSED YOU!**"

***POW***

At the last minute, Sachiko swung her bookbag and managed to hit Kyouko in the head. Knocking her back onto the ground.

"K-Kyouko, please don't. I already told you I don't swing that way."

"_Why…_" Kyouko said in pain.

_Because you deserve it, you freaking perv._

"What held you up, Sachiko?" Akari asked.

"I was making these cookies for my cooking class final. I ended up making some practice ones and I was hoping you guys could try them. Although, I'm not that great of a cook."

"Y-You should probably keep that last sentence to yourself, Sachiko." Yui said with a sweatdrop.

Sachiko brought out this baggie full of cookies and placed them on a plate in front of us. They looked like chocolate chip. But instead of chocolate chips, there were these red things coming out of the cookies. It was an odd sight. But we were asked to taste, not look.

"Wow, Sachiko. These cookies look…interesting." I said as I reached over to grab a cookie.

Well…I should say tried to. Mainly because…

"**Ch-Chinastu! Are you mad?!**"

"What is it now, you loudmouth loon?!" I asked Kyouko while quickly losing my patience.

"Have you forgotten? We can't have cookies without any ice cream."

"Ice cream? Why the hell do we need ice cream?"

"It's tradition, my little China-chan. It's best to have at least one pint of Rum Raisin while eating a plate of any kind of cookie. The two go _**so**_ good together."

"_And…_I see where this is going." Yui said with a facepalm.

"Is this some kind of city girl type thing?" Sachiko asked.

"No, Sachiko."

I can explain. You see, Sachiko is from the country. Meaning a small town that's outside Tokyo, and thus not a part of its massive collection of districts. She moved here about a month ago and is living on her own. The rest of us are now doing our best to teach her about everything city-like.

But sometimes it's more difficult than it sounds.

"Well, if you really want ice cream so badly, go get it yourself." Yui said.

"I don't have any money."

"Then why bring it up?!"

"Cause someone's gonna have to go get some. Who wants to volunteer?"

…

…

…

…

"Really? Then fine. Akari! Get me some Rum Raisin!"

"Huh?! Why me?!" Akari whined.

"Cause. Perhaps while you're out there, you can find your presence in life."

"Really?" I asked.

"Knock it off." Yui said.

"That was uncalled for, Kyouko." Sachiko said.

"What? I'm just trying to help."

"_You ain't doing a damn thing, you bitch._" Akari secretly cursed again. And with it being more raunchy than the last time, I was super surprised.

"Anyway…Akari! Fetch me my ice cream! Mush!"

"**She's not a dog, damnit!**" I yelled as I got up from the pillow I was sitting on and headed for the door. Grabbing Akari's hand while doing so.

"Come on, Akari. I'll go with you."

"Okay. Thanks, Chinastu." Akari said with a smile.

_Hah. So cute and pure._

* * *

Before we went to grab Kyouko's stupid ice cream, we both went home to change out of our uniforms. Both of us wearing jean shorts (mine black, Akari's blue) and these tie-dye shirts we got from an 80's festival one time (mine was pink & white and Akari's was red & white).

Now with the ice cream already bought, we were heading back to the clubroom. We were both locked into a conversation when I asked something that's honestly been bugging me for a while.

"Hey, Akari. Just why do you put up with Kyouko constantly treating you like crap?"

"Huh? Where's this coming from?" Akari asked.

"You know. How she never notices you when you're both in the same room together. Or how she "tries" to help you with your problem. But really, she's just making fun of you. And yet, she calls you her childhood friend. The absolute nerve of her."

Akari then started to laugh a bit.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's just…you really hate Kyouko, do you?"

_Yes. I do. But I'm not going to tell her that. Well…not that straight forward, I mean._

"Well, I wouldn't say "hate". She's a pain in the ass loudmouth who doesn't care about anyone else but herself. But I don't necessarily hate her."

…

…

"You hate her."

"Okay, fine. I hate her." I pouted.

"And to answer your question, Chinastu…I don't really know why I put up with it. Probably because we were childhood friends or something."

"Yeah, but…even with that in mind, there's really no real reason for why she's such…gah, what's the word I'm looking for? There's so much at this point. She's such…"

"An asshole?"

I then looked at Akari with shocked out of my mind look #3.

"Okay, seriously. When did you start cursing?"

"I've always been cursing. It's just that I whisper it to myself when I'm with everyone."

"Okay, then why didn't you do it with me?"

…

"I guess you're special, Chinastu."

"Sp-Special?!"

_***whine***__ Akari! You teasing me too much!_

"_W-Well, when you put it that way…__***giggle***_"

"Chinastu, you're blushing again."

"_Hahahahaha._" I didn't even try to hide it this time.

* * *

"We're back." Akari said as we entered the clubroom.

"Here's your damn ice cream." I said as I threw the container of Rum Raisin at Kyouko…

***BONK***

"Ow!"

…And ended up hitting her in the head.

"**Yay! Ice cream!**"

Surprisingly, she didn't care.

"You guys changed clothes?" Yui asked.

"Yeah. Didn't want to dirty up our uniforms." Akari said.

"I see."

"Alright." Sachiko said. "Now that Kyouko has her ice cream, you guys can try my cookies."

"Thank you for the food." The four of us said as we each took a cookie and bit into it.

…

And then I immediately spat mine's out.

"**Gah! Gross! What is this?!**" I shouted.

"Sheesh, Chinastu. You didn't have to spit it out like that." Sachiko said with an upset tone.

"Sachiko. I'm saying this because we're friends…but your cookies taste like crap."

"Oh come on, Chinastu. They're not that bad." Yui said.

"Yeah, Yui's right. They're really good." Kyouko added.

"Well, I'm sorry. I just don't feel the same way. What's in these cookies anyway?"

"Well, I followed the usual recipe." Sachiko said. "Flour, baking soda, salt, soft butter, sugar, brown sugar, vanilla extract, eggs…"

"What's these red things?"

"Oh, those. I didn't have any chocolate chips. So I went with an alternative."

"And this alternative is?" Yui asked.

"Raspberries."

We all went silent for a bit.

…

…

Then…

"**Gah! I knew I recognized that horrid taste somewhere! I freaking hate raspberries!**" I shouted.

"Again. A bit too much, Chinastu." Sachiko sounded more offended than last time.

"S-Sachiko. D-Did you say that you added raspberries to these cookies?" Yui asked.

"Yeah. Why, you don't like them either?"

"N-No, I like them. I-It's just…"

"Y-Yui." Kyouko said. "I-I think it's too late."

Kyouko pointed over to a now passed out Akari laying on her back. Not moving at all.

"A-Akari?! Wh-What's wrong?! A-Are you okay?!" I yelled as Sachiko and I rushed over to help her up.

That's when we noticed that something was different about her. We that she had this swirly red rash on her arms and legs. She then started to drool. Only the saliva wasn't its normal color. Instead, it was purple.

And when she finally opened her eyes, they had changed from purple to red. And had dilated to great proportions.

"_Oh no._"

"_Not again._" Both Yui and Kyouko whined.

"Huh?"

"What do you mean "not again"?" Both Sachiko and I asked.

"_Hahahahahaha._" Akari then did this weird laugh that made her sound like she was high on something.

"A-Akari? A-Are you okay?" Sachiko asked.

Akari looked at her. Then looked at me. Then looked at Yui and Kyouko. When she did that, she grew a derpy smile on her face. With the purple drool still pouring out.

"_H-H-Heeeeeey. Yu-Yu and Koko. Hahahahahaha._"

"Y…Yu-Yu?"

"K…Koko?" Sachiko and I asked.

"_Aw, damnit._" Yui and Kyouko whined some more.

"Guys. What is going o-"

"_Group hug!_" I was interrupted when Akari stood up and headed over to the two third-years. Oddly, though, she tripped over the table and landed on top of the two.

"_Oh. Whoopsie. Hahahahahaha._"

…

_What the hell? _

"Guys. What is happening?" I asked.

"W-We'll explain later, Chinastu." Yui said. "Right now we have to-"

"_Whoa. Hey, Yu-Yu. You're wearing a skirt. Looks a bit weird on you, though._" Akari said. Still in that derpy tone of hers.

"I'm wearing one because I'm a girl, Akari."

"_***giggle***__ Silly, Yu-Yu. Believing you're a girl when you're really a boy. That's so like you. Hahahahahaha._"

"A boy?" Sachiko and I asked.

"**A-Akari! I-I'm a girl! I-I mean it!**"

"_But Yu-Yu. What's this thing right…_" Akari placed her hand close to Yui's crouch and patted it down a bit. Then raised up Yui's skirt to expose her turquoise panties to everyone here.

"**A-A-Akari!**" Yui started blushing with extreme embarrassment.

"_Heeeeeey. Yu-Yu…where's your dick?_"

At that moment, my mind just shattered.

_D-D-D-Did Akari…j-j-j-just say what I think she just said?! I didn't think she knew such a word!_

"**A-Akari, for the last time! I've never had**…_th-that part_. **And I'll never will!**"

"_Hmm…you're a weird boy, Yu-Yu._"

"**I'M NOT A BOY!**" Yui's face was red beyond recognition at this point.

"A-Akari. C-Come on, give me your phone. Let's call Akane together, okay?" Kyouko said to her.

_Wait, since when are you this caring to her?!_

"_Oh. Hey, Koko. Odd to see you not crying like a baby every few seconds._"

"W-Well, I grew out of that. Now let's call Aka**NE!**"

Akari had jumped onto Kyouko and was now laying on top of her. Her purple drool dripping from her mouth to Kyouko's blushed red cheeks.

"_Heeeeeey, Koko. Do you still like to lick pussy?_"

_And_…my mind shattered again.

_Sh-She knows **THAT** word, too?!_

"W-Well, I…I…_l-licked a few before._"

"Wait, what?" The three of us asked as Kyouko looked away from us in shame and embarrassment.

"_***giggle***__ Ah, Koko. Your shyness is too cute._" Akari then got closer to Kyouko's red face. "_And sexy._" She said before licking it with her now purple tongue.

_I guess that explains the purple drool._

"Chinastu…**Chinastu!**"

"H-Huh?! What?!"

"Help me get Akari off of Yui and Kyouko." Sachiko said to me.

"R-Right. We should probably do something before…"

"**TOSHINIO KYOU**…ko?"

_And I spoke too soon…_

Just at this exact moment, Ayano had barged in the clubroom like she always does. Only this time, she was frozen in shock when she saw Yui with her panties exposed, Kyouko with her face completely red, and Akari on top of both of them looking how she is now.

…

…

"A-Am I…i-interrupting?" She asked.

"We have no idea." Sachiko and I said as the awkward stare down continued for a while longer.

_Seriously. What is going on? Akari…_

* * *

"_Hahahahahaha._"

"_Hahahahahaha._"

"_Hahahahahahahahahaha._"

"_Zzz…_"

"Okay. Her laugh is starting to get annoying." Ayano said.

It took a while for Yui and Kyouko to calm down to the point where they can finally explain to us why Akari looks like this and what this huge personality switch on her is about. Himawari, Sakurako, and the Ikeda twins later joined us in the clubroom. As they heard that Akari was acting weird and got curious.

"Wait, so…this is an allergic reaction?" I asked.

"Yeah." Yui said. "I don't know if she told you guys or not, but Akari is **HIGHLY** allergic to raspberries."

"Now that I think about it…she did tell us she was allergic. During lunch today when Chinastu found a raspberry in her lunchbox." Himawari said.

"Oh, yeah. She did tell us." Sakurako added. "Didn't really make sense to me. She said that she didn't know what happens when she eats one and never remembers eating one."

"Well…this is what happens to her. As you can see, she gets a swirly rash on her arms and legs, starts drooling purple spit from her purple tongue, and her dilated eyes turn purple."

"Her personality also changes." Kyouko added. "She goes from the nice, pure, and easily forgettable girl we're used to…"

_Easily forgettable? Really?_

"…into what we like to call it…a "derpy pervert"."

"Derpy pervert?" Ayano asked.

"So basically…you." Chizuru and I said.

"H-Hey! I'm not derpy!"

"_**That's**_ what you're denying?" Yui asked her.

"Damn. All of that from a single raspberry?" Sakurako asked.

"So if Akari's allergic to raspberries, how did she eat one?" Chitose asked.

"Uh…w-well…" Sachiko looked too nervous to say anything. "I-I _**kinda**_ made these Raspberry-chip Cookies…and Akari ate one."

"Sachiko…" Ayano sighed with a facepalm.

"_***yawn***_"

"Aw, crap. She's awake." Yui said as Akari sat up from the floor and looked around the room.

"H-Hey, Akari. Feeling any better?" I asked.

Akari didn't say anything. And continued to look at all of us with her mouth still drooling.

Then after a few seconds, she said:

"_H-H-Heeeeeey. How's every bitch doing, huh? Hahahahahaha._"

"D-Did she just say…" Chitose was in shock to hear Akari say such a word.

"See? I told you we're all bitches." Sakurako said.

"Not now, you idiot." Himawari retorted.

"_Oh. Yu-Yu. Koko. You two aren't red anymore._"

"Yu-Yu? Koko?" Everyone besides Sachiko and I were confused with the names she just called Yui and Kyouko.

"Th-That's what she calls us when she's like this." Kyouko said.

_Wait! So this happened before?!_

"_Hahahahahaha. Yu-Yu's still wearing the skirt. You silly boy, you. Hahahahahaha._"

"No way! You're a boy?!" Sakurako asked.

"**No, I'm not a boy!**" Yui shouted.

"Well, you do look like one." Sachiko said.

"Quiet, you."

"Akari, listen to me. You're not feeling well. Akane's on her way with your medi-"

***SLAP***

"Ow! Why'd you slap me?!" Kyouko yelled while trying to talk to Akari.

"_Hahahahahaha. It's funny. Seeing Koko upset._"

"Hmph. Well, it's not funny to…"

***SLAP***

"Ow!"

"This actually is kinda funny." Chizuru said.

"Chizuru…" Chitose said to her.

"Akari, would you kindly…"

***SLAP***

"**Please stop…**"

***SLAP***

"**SLAPPING ME!**"

…

…

***SLAP***

"_Ouchie…_" Kyouko looked like she was about to cry.

"Can we keep her like this?"

"No, Chizuru." Chitose and Ayano said to her.

"A-Akari. Pl-Please calm down a bit." I said to her.

Akari just stared at me for a good while before saying something that to this day confuses the hell out of me.

"_Hahahahahaha. Hey, Chibi. How's it going?_"

"Ch-Chibi?"

"_***snicker***_ Chibi…**hahaha!**"

***POW***

"Shut it, you ass!" I yelled after punching Sakurako in the head. Around that time, we heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." Yui said.

"H-Hey, everyone."

"Akane! Thank God you're here!" Kyouko cheered.

…

"What happened to your cheek?" Akane asked as she saw Kyouko's swollen red cheek.

"_Akari kept slapping me._"

"Oh.

…

Well, anyway…"

"**You don't care?!**"

_Nobody does._

"_Sis!_" Akari cheered once she saw her older sister."_Did you come to take me to Didney Worl?!_"

"Didney Worl?" We all asked.

"N-No, Akari. We're not going to Didney Worl."

"_Aw. Sis. You promised._"

"I know. But if you drink this medicine, we'll go to Didney Worl for the summer. Is that okay?"

"_Didney Worl! Hahahahahaha!_"

"It's like she tripping balls." Sakurako said.

"I know, right? It's so bizarre." Sachiko added.

"Will you two shut up already." Himawari said to them both.

Akari took the medicine from her sister's hands and drank the thing whole. She then started wobbling back and forth until finally falling into her sister's hands. Falling asleep instantly.

_It was just __**THAT**__ easy?!_

"Well, now. She should be alright in a few hours. I'm going to take her home. Thank you girls for letting me know. See you around…Yu-Yu, Koko, and Chibi." Akane giggled a bit before walking out the clubroom with Akari laying on her shoulders.

"_D-Damnit._" Yui said.

"_Sh-She remembers._" Kyouko said.

"I swear. Chibi better not stick." I said while being a little annoyed.

"_Well, now…_" Sakurako said. "That's over and done with. So. Yu-Yu, Koko, Chibi, other bitches. What do you wanna do now?"

…

…

"Well, I want to beat your stupid ass." Himawari said.

"Huh?"

"Us, too." Five of us said.

"H-Hey, wait…"

"Hey, Sachiko. Do you have any more of those cookies?" Chitose asked.

"Yeah, actually. I made a bunch in cooking class. I'll give you some."

"Great. Bye, Sakurako."

"Hope you survive your beatdown." Sachiko added.

"**W-Wait, what the hell?! You two are just gonna let this happen?!**"

The two didn't answer and left the room in a hurry. Which was a smart thing to do. Because they do not want to see what we're about to do to this nuisance of an idiot.

"_**Sakurako…**_" We all said in anger.

…

"_Aw, shit._" Was all she said.

* * *

Oh, yeah. I remember now. All of that happened last month, now that I think about it. A weird day that wa-

**GAH!**

_Damnit, not again. _Kyouko, let go of-

_Hey there, Chibi._

Cr-Crap! Akari! Did you eat another raspberry?!

_Hahahahahaha. Maaaaaaby._

Aw, damn.

_H-H-Heeeeeey, Chibi. What color panties are you wearing?_

**A-Akari! Wh-What kind of question is that?!**

_Don't worry, Chibi. I'll check myself then. Now let's see…_

**A-Akari!**

_***giggle***_ Got you!

H-Huh?!

I didn't eat a raspberry, Chinastu. I was just messing with you. Your reaction was so priceless. _***giggle***_

**J-Jerk!**

Alright, sorry. I won't trick you again.

…

Well, okay. Good. Well since you're here, Akari, you wanna say bye to the reader?

Sure. ***Ahem*** Bye, everyone. Thanks for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed it.

…

Even though we didn't get to call Kyouko a whore.

Oh, yeah. We did forget to do that. Do you know where she is?

I think she's with Yu-Yu and Ayo.

Ayo?

My name for Ayano.

I see. Well, let's go tell Kyouko that she's a whore!

Yeah! I'm right with you, Chibi!

…

…

Akari…please stop calling me Chibi.

_Aw. But think it's cute._

Akari…

_Fine._ Okay, Chinastu.

Thank you. Anyway…thanks for reading, everyone. Hope to see you back soon. Bye now!


End file.
